Suffering the pain
by rowie025
Summary: Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was feeling devastated after a drunken incident with his boyfriend after a few weeks.Natsu was forced to broke up with her just in time she learned that she was pregnant Lucy leaved fairy tail and after a lot of years a pair wounded twins arrived at the guild and claimed that lucy is there mom and she is in trouble
1. Sayonara

Full summary: Lucy Heartfilia was feeling devastated after a drunken incident with his boyfriend the feeling soon increased then after a few weeks. Natsu was forced by someone to broke up with her just in time she learned that she was pregnant Lucy leaved fairy tail because she did not want Natsu to learn something about her pregnancy after a lot of years a pair of wounded twins arrived at the guild and claimed that Lucy is there mother and she is in trouble.

Hey people rowie025 here this is a new story I came up with I have other few stories to complete such as "the melody of Lucy" and "Best friend or prince charming" but I am getting antsy in writing a new one so I present you my new story

Chapter 1

"Lu-chan you look sad did something happen between you and your sweetie-pie?" Levy greeted to the very devastated Lucy. Lucy flinched and smiled to Levy "actually…yes…a drunken incident actually" Lucy replied. Levy realized what Lucy meant by a "drunken accident" then she cheered Lucy "Lu-chan cheer up I mean Natsu loves you and I think whatever might happen to you I know that he will accept that thing" Levy cheered "you're right I just hope I wouldn't get pregnant because a lot of people may think that I am a slut or something" Lucy said while hugging Levy "oh Lu-chan no one will hate you in fairy tail" Levy comforted.

After that event a 3 weeks has passed and Lucy is having morning sickness every day. Then she decided it was time to confirm her suspicion she bought a pregnancy tester and tried it out she was afraid to look at the stick after she heard the beeping sound out of her nervousness she called Levy out to help her face the truth after a few minutes Levy arrived and saw Lucy on the her bed "Lu-chan are you alright?" Levy asked rushing towards the shaking Lucy "Levy please… get the stick at the bathroom and… tell me the result" Lucy asked while rocking back and forth. Levy entered the room and found the stick at the bathroom she grabbed the stick and walked out of the room "Lu-chan here is the stick" Levy said then Lucy asked the result of the test then Levy looked at the stick. Levy's eyes widened when she saw the pink plus shaped on the small screen. Then she calmed down "Lu-chan consider this as a blessing from god" then a pause of long silence until Lucy nodded "Lu-chan… you're pregnant" Levy said hugging the mixed emotion Lucy.

Lucy was sad and at the same time she was happy because she'll have a baby and she was sad because she thought that people will call her names and maybe Natsu won't accept the child."Levy-chan I am so happy but what do you think of the reaction of Natsu if he knew that we will have a child?" Lucy questioned "Don't be silly Lucy I know Natsu will accept having a little dragon by his side" Levy said cheering Lucy up. After that the 2 best-friends walked in the guild together to tell Natsu about the pregnancy.

When they arrived at the guild and Levy came running to team shadow gear with Gajeel she gave Lucy a good luck face before leaving her. When Lucy was looking around Natsu came out and grabbed her "Lucy we need to talk" Natsu said, Lucy agreed and they walked out of the guild Levy saw them both and stared at them as the couple walked out of the guild.

"Why is something wrong? And also good timing I have to tell you something too" Lucy said flashing her smiling sad face. "Let's broke up" Natsu said suddenly then Lucy's world collapsed by those 3 words. Lucy can't believe what she heard and started tearing up. "Why… what… am I not good enough… why…why" Lucy said tearing up her cry was like a river flowing down her cheeks. Natsu cried harder too "Lushe… I am sorry… I have to do this" Natsu said as he tried to hug Lucy.

Lucy flinched and slapped Natsu's hand. Lucy was crying because she loves Natsu very much and she is pregnant with his child too. "Lucy" "I love you very much I am sorry" Natsu said as he ran away to home

Lucy was paranoid and she couldn't calm down she started blaming that something is wrong with her she started to think about the reason why he broke up with her. After an hour of sulking outside the guild she walked back to the guild and Levy saw her best friend expressionless at the bar.

"This is bad." Levy said as she walked towards the direction of Lucy "Lu-chan? Are you ok? How did it go did you told him about your matters?" Levy said out of the blue Lucy hugged Levy "am I ugly? Am I dumb? Why did he leave me? Natsu broke up with me. Lucy said tears spilling down her eyes "Lu-chan! Is that true did Natsu break up with you? Is this his reaction towards your pregnancy?!" Levy outraged. Lucy explained to Levy that she haven't told him about the pregnancy Lucy explained that Natsu was in rush and it was too sudden.

Levy helped Lucy and took her home Levy was a dear friend to Lucy.

1…2…3… and more days has passed and Lucy is still not showing up to the guild sometimes Natsu will go to the guild once in a while he'll take job and sometimes stay for a while without uttering a single word Gray and the others started to be bothered about Lucy's absences and Natsu being expressionless and deep in thoughts. Sometimes the other guild members will talk about the couple and they were thinking that they broke up the guild was not used to it but a certain white haired mage is delighted by the result of her threatening the certain girl would smile every time she saw that Lucy was not around and Natsu was in despair…

*End of first chapter*

So?! What do you think! Please give me a review did you like it?! Whoa I am getting paranoid I did this in 2 hours I'll update next week with "the melody of Lucy," "Best friend and prince charming" please do read them and review this chapter love yah readers!


	2. Keikaku! to masuta o tsutaeru!

Hey! I am so happy thank you for review iKirara, Smartbee08 and shifuku I love you all! And to those who followed this story thank you very much! Well here is chapter 2 of "suffering the pain" and read my AU high school story "best friend or prince charming" and also the other love story of Nalu "the melody of Lucy" thanks everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy stayed in home she makes sure she eats the right kind of food. And sometimes Levy will go visit her they even told Wendy their situation and told her not to mention anything at the guild. Wendy told her that the baby growing inside of her is 3 week old and a growing baby needs a lot of nutritious food. Lucy was in state of depression she decided it was best to leave the guild and come back once her baby has grown.

Another day has passed and Wendy and Levy visited her for good "Lu-chan I bought fruits!" Levy yelled cheerfully. "Lucy-san I came to visit" Wendy said. Lucy let them enter her abode then once they were in the living room Lucy started to talk. "Guys I have to tell you something and it's a decision that I have decided in order to raise my child well" Lucy said in a verge of crying "Lu-chan what's wrong?" Levy asked "I decided to leave the guild to raise my child in a normal environment." Lucy said to the shocked Levy and sad Wendy "Lucy-san who will take care of you when you give birth?" the depressed Wendy said "I don't know but I know I can manage" Lucy said.

"How about Natsu? And you can't leave up!" Levy outburst. Lucy's eyes widened then soften by her flowing tears "Natsu? Natsu is the one who leaved me first. He… leaved me. And do you think this is easy for me it's the…toughest decision… I have made in my life!" Lucy stuttered "Natsu leaved you for a reason" Levy replied "enough is enough I want to leave immediately before Natsu sense something growing inside me" Lucy declared "hmm… Levy-san I think you should consider Lucy's departure for me I think she is right to let her child grow into suburb area and away… from fairy tail." Wendy said.

"…You're right I am sorry Lu-chan I just don't want you in trouble and I don't want to lose a friend I am sorry Lu-chan and I will help you ask master for your temporary leave. Promise us you'll come back one day though" Levy apologized Lucy was still crying but she managed to smile a little and nodded.

After that event, the next day Natsu was still on a mission and Lucy arrived at the guild everyone noticed her and the guild become livelier and the guild members become much happier when they noticed Lucy's atmosphere but a white haired girl was irritated when she saw Lucy.

After the trio notice that everyone was back at their doings and doesn't notice them too much they headed to Makarovs office.

*knock, knock*

"Enter!" Master Makarov said

Then the trio entered quietly "what do you want my child?" Master said "Master I would like to leave the guild for a few years." Lucy said then Master twitched at what he heard "why is that? Give me the reason of your departure." Master demanded "Master it's… because" Lucy said tears already spilling down her angelic cheeks "Master her situation is very complicated…" Levy said while comforting her crying friend "Natsu… I don't want to see him…. he, he broke up with me…" Lucy stated Master opened his eyes "child that is not a valid reason to leave the guild" Master explained "Master I am… I am pregnant Natsu is the father… just in time he broke up with me. He broke up with me when I am about to tell him about my pregnancy" Lucy defended. Master was in thought then he opened his eyes again. "Ok my child but you will come back one day and tell Natsu about it" Master said "yes Master" Lucy said "your guild mark will fade when you step out of this guild good bye my dear child come back ok and make sure that little thing looks like you ok?" M aster said. Lucy nodded and smiled to Master. They leaved Masters Office. And slid back to the guild hall.

"Levy, Wendy I have a request to make. Tell Master about this plan first. First let us tell the some other guild member that we received a special request from Master for a week. Levy, Wendy I want you to act out, don't go to the guild 2 week when you come back another week tell the whole guild that I died because I fell off the cliff and if ever they asked why Wendy didn't resurrect or healed me tell them that my body couldn't be found and Wendy was slightly injured and you tried to find my body but you couldn't and then tell them that the both of you left a tombstone engraved to me to remember me by. Levy tell the guild that you saw me badly injured and because some robbers took my keys and whip and beat me up. Tell them that you saw me fell off the cliff and into the rummaging waves in that way they could never find me please Levy, Wendy I am counting on you tell them the request was special because the item that we need to retrieve is one of magnolias valuable treasure. Please Levy, Wendy I am counting on you I will not leave until you finish this request so I could make sure one of the guild members will never find me please Levy-chan, Wendy-chan you 2 are the only person that knows my situation please" Lucy pleaded.

The 2 look at each other then Levy spoke "Wendy-chan can you do this can you act like Lucy is dead of course we need to patch up can you do this?" Levy asked Wendy looked at Levy and spoke "yes for Lucy-san I could do this after all who is there for me when you took me in from Cait shelter Lucy-san helped me every time I agree to do this" Wendy said. Lucy thanked the duo a million times and smiled the trio stayed at the guild for the day as a memento for Lucy.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Thanks for reading make sure to review my sweet-cheese cakes! I truly apologize about the grammar. English is my second language. Silent readers please review ciao I'll update again next week cheek out my other stories bye~


	3. Sugoi dorama!

How yah doing? I am sorry for not updating for 3 weeks I've been busy, because of my hectic schedule besides my birthday is gaining yes! I mean here is chapter 3 of "Suffering the pain" From me check out my other stories too!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the plan goes; they told the guild that they'll be away for a week only. The guild was actually surprise seeing Lucy being happy not even a single hint of sadness in her face but deep inside of her, she's tearing up because of the break up. So again the 3 didn't actually leaved Levy and Wendy just helped Lucy boxed her few stuffs the **first week **and stayed at her apartment because they knew it was not safe at fairy hills girls dormitory and they also added the fake tomb stone at the cliff where water waving and no one could get on it with a boat. Levy and Wendy decided to stay at Lucy's apartment for **another week. **The 2 were not yet ready to say good bye to Lucy so they stayed for 3 more days at Lucy's

"Lu-chan what exactly are you doing after this what are you even planning" Levy asked the 4 week pregnant Lucy "yes exactly I want to know too Lucy-san" Wendy added "Well I think I'll go training for 2 months at east forest for a month and the foot of mount Hakobe for a month I think I can't train any more if I am 3 months pregnant my stomach would get bigger right? Besides I'll do a little traveling maybe at Acalypha Town or Oshibana Town or it would be better if I'll rent out a place somewhere and even if I am pregnant I could still work as a waitress or whatever I could get somewhere did you get everything sort out" Lucy explained and asked "I see well I already told Master about the plan at first he hesitates but he approved about the plan anyway" Levy said "Speaking of that we a little bruises how could we get that anyway?" little Wendy asked "Hey how about I use my whip I'll hit you with it but not too strong just enough to create small bruises" Lucy suggested the 2 hesitated but decided to go with the plan anyway.

So they patched up Wendy and Levy was whipped multiple times but the hit of Lucy wasn't that strong it is just enough to add small bruises to their legs and arms. Levy said to Lucy that she hit her stronger to make deep violet bruises Levy didn't mind getting hurt for Lucy so Lucy did what she could. After hitting Levy hard with the whip she had a dark violet bruise in her arm then Wendy added some bandage at her arms.

"Hey Levy and Wendy are you alright I am sorry I put you in this mess and also thank you very much for doing this for me I'll leave tomorrow morning to east forest. And also I am very sorry you know the plan right thanks guys I'll be back at the guild after 4-5 years" Lucy said hugging the 2 bruised covered friends "it's ok Lu-chan I am glad I could help keep in touch with me ok write me a letter" Levy said hugging back with one arm only "you're always welcome Lucy-san thank you for sharing your secret with me I am honored write me a letter too I'll miss you Lucy-san" Wendy said hugging Lucy back…

Finally it was time to start Levy and Wendy came crying at the guild. They opened the guild door. When the door flew open the guild caught their attention they were good at acting. They were crying "Levy! Wendy what happened to you!" said Carla running into them (A:N- Wendy, Lucy and Levy said that they were not allowed to be accompany by anyone so Carla wasn't able to come with them) "Hey you're back you said that you'll only leaving for a week what happened" Said Mira running towards their direction.

They entered the guild… soon the guild mates surrounded the duo the 2 were still crying "Wendy chan what happened and… where is Lucy" Gray said gesturing Erza and the newly arrived Natsu to come. When they heard Lucy's name they cried even harder "Lucy…Lucy" Levy stuttered. Natsu's eyes widened he knew that something wrong happened to Lucy "Levy! Where is Lucy what happened to Lucy?" Natsu Said seriously "Lucy-san… something happened to Lucy-san" Wendy said. "What happened Damn tell me already!" Natsu out raged.

"Lucy's…Lucy's… DEAD" Levy said the last word slowly. Wendy Cried Harder. Then Mirajane, Erza, Gray and the other guild member's eyes widened followed by tears flowing down their cheeks Natsu... Natsu was enraged with sadness and guilt. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy is not dead! She's still alive I know it! She's alive give Lucy back to me. Give Lucy back to me. Where's Lucy find Lucy! Tell me Lucy is alive! She'll come back!" Natsu said falling down on his knees "Lucy… I should have protected you! I should never break up the only person I'll ever love! Lucee!" Natsu shouted the other guild members rushed to his aid. Levy and Wendy's acting were truly amazing they just thought of Lucy died or Lucy leaved or something bad happened to someone they love. "I am not convinced! You got to be kidding! Tell us the story why did Lucy died how did she died!" Gray said wiping his tears. _**Lisanna **_ran to get water for Levy and Wendy.

Then after 2 minutes The Duo calmed down ready to tell the story "the robber almost killed the 3 of us… at the second day of our mission it was to retrieve Magnolia's pink diamond treasure from Master…Lucy could still stand up… she… got up trying to walk dragging her feet looking for help" Levy said tears flowing down her cheeks again "I saw Wendy already down and unconscious the robbers were to powerful for us they used a spell so that we couldn't use our magic… Wendy was somehow alive so I leaved her I tried to stand up but I couldn't so dragged my body to… then… then I heard someone screamed" Levy stuttered wiping her tears Wendy was already crying again "I heard… her… someone scream I knew it was Lucy. I dragged my body near a cliff I tried to reach for Lucy whose body was wobbling and the robbers ran pushing Lucy a little then… I … am almost there… Lucy fell down… Lucy fell down the high cliff… she fell down into the bellowing and ranging waves of water… the robbers even carried me as I am about to thrown into the cliff help arrived to our aid… the robbers were alarm they threw me away and ran" Levy said clinging on to Mira's waist crying .

"Did you… did you find her body?" Erza stated her eyes trying to keep the tears "We went searching when we got a little better… after 4days if searching I visited the cliff where she fell from beyond I saw something floating it's like a human… I called Levy-san to take a look… we saw the body being ran down the waves… we assumed it was…Lucy-san" Wendy said tears flowing and while drinking water to calm herself "We stayed in there for as few days because we're still waiting for Lucy's stone to be made. The tomb stone lies at the cliff where she fell right now…" Levy stated she started to calm down too

"Lucy! You leaved us! Come back… it's not fair no one will be nice to me…" Happy said crying while Carla cries beside him "Happy…" Mira said tears flowing her angelic cheeks "She's like a sister to me…" Mirajane added "Thank you for everything Lucy I'll always remember you…" Lisanna said while tears flowing down her cheeks "Juvia will miss Love Rival I'll never forget you…" Juvia said "Lucy… I am sorry could not be beside you when you need protection… I am so sorry for having Natsu kick you out the team… I am sorry I could not be beside you till your last moment thank you very much!" Gray said hiding his eyes with his bangs as tears continue to flow "I am sorry Lucy! If it… wasn't for us… you will not leave I am sorry… Please forgive where-ever you are! I lost a Nakama" Erza said crying while she hugged Gray.

Then Master got down "Master Lucy is…" Levy started "I know… I heard the news from the mission... I heard everything… My child a smart child…. Lucy… I promise I am not going to cry I promise you I'll never forget the day you died I love you my child…" Master Makarov said Crying like a big baby the guild bursted with tears and sadness in their face they all cried Natsu was in restraint by the sad-looking Gajeel and the sad Gildarts… "We shall visit Lucy's tomb tomorrow we shall have a prayer tomorrow for her Natsu behave for the sake of Lucy" Master said trying to prevent his tears from falling again everyone was sad and devastated. Gajeel, Gildarts, Bixlow, Ever-green, Laxus, Freed, Laki and the other too…

End of chapter 3.

* * *

Ok so I don't know when will; I update but the essential schedule for it is next week so I'll try to avoid my laziness this time sorry for the grammar. I didn't re-read this it's late already BTW this chapter is for my best friend who loves reading my stories thank you! Don't forget to review and silent readers please come on! Review! I love all of yah. I didn't re-read this it's late already BTW this chapter is for my best friend who loves reading my stories thank you! Don't forget to review and silent readers please come on! Review! I love all of yah

-Rowie025


End file.
